Presumed Innocent
by BlackCatNeko999
Summary: Madoka finds happiness in Ginga's arms, but can a certain affair with a green head crush her relationship? Are secrets, betrayals and hidden affairs enough to tear her from her fiancé? Eventual KyouMado. Ginmado and RyuKaru.
1. Betrayals and Secret Affairs

**A/N:** Well hello, dear readers! I'm back with a new story, hopefully a multi-chaptered one.

God knows how many times I wanted to write something similar to this. But, with a push in the right direction, this fic was created.

I must thank **madokahagane123** for her support and request. The story is based on her idea with some minor/major changes.

English is not my mother language so excuse the grammatical mistakes you may see.

**Disclaimer:** Everyone should know by now: Metal Fight Beyblade © Takafumi Adachi. I only own the story.

**Pairings:** Ginmado, KyouMado and some RyuKaru (other pairings to be decided; feel free to suggest any).

**Warnings: **language and minor suggestive themes; This is rated T for a reason.

Without further ado I present you "_Presumed Innocent_"!

* * *

_Presumed Innocent_

_Chapter 1: Betrayals and Secret Affairs_

~xooxoox~

Sitting in a pub full of all kinds of people, alcohol as his only friend, wasn't the way Kyouya wanted to spend his Friday night at all. He hadn't had a free night in ages – his boss was such a jerk for making his employees work until exhaustion. Who made him take a job?

His hard work paid off in the end, wining himself a free and well-deserved week-end.

A ride in his car, a long and hot shower and diner was all that separated him from his comfy bed. Of course things don't go as we'd want to. There is always something ready to surprise you when you less expect it.

In ten minutes he made it to his flat, and decided to check his mail. Surprisingly, there was a white envelope with his name written on it, begging to be opened.

A simple paper sheet made his plans crumble to nothingness, the pub three blocks away being his next destination.

And so Kyouya ended up in front of a massive excuse-of-a barman, demanding a drink right away.

The man couldn't stop staring at the envelope. The message was black on white, written for everyone's understatement – the problem was _he _didn't seem to comprehend its meaning.

The green-haired lad wasn't stupid. In fact, his exams and diploma told the opposite. Maybe he _didn't want_ to understand.

A wedding invitation – something that was supposed to bring happiness in one's heart – was making him want to puke. Though, he didn't show it – he wasn't in the mood to be thrown out by the already pissed barman.

Taking another gulp of his booze, Kyouya crumbled the innocent-looking paper and shoved it in his pant's pocket.

He knew it shouldn't worry him, but the blue-eyed greenett couldn't help himself. He cared more than he should've had. Life just liked to mess with him. Wouldn't just freakin' leave him alone.

He grunted, feeling alcohol flowing thru his veins – after all, this was his ninth glass. At this rate he'd be out before he made it back home.

From the corner of his eye, Kyouya could see a barely clothed female eyeing him from across the room. Her wicked smile and stare burning his skin.

He wanted to smirk. Yeah, she was something to catch your eye, and to be truthful, a long time passed since he touched a woman. But he'd pass for now. A prostitute wasn't what he needed.

The visions of messy brunette hair, flushed checks, half-lided glances and silky, white skin still hunted his nights. Just the thought of that night made his heart rate increase.

No. He had to stop thinking about her. That woman was getting married for crying out loud! Kyouya had to forget everything about her. The way her eyes sparkled whenever she saw a bey, the way she flashed that sweet smile of hers, her intoxicating scent, the way she felt beneath his touch, the way she tasted that night – of expensive vine and strawberries – the way she…oh god…_"Mmm…Kyouya…"_

He must have groaned because the bartender gave him a look that could kill. He took in his surroundings once again. It looked like the blonde that seemed so interested in him earlier was making already her next move on a hopeless drunkard, kissing him like no tomorrow.

The sight only made him realise how ashamed he should feel for thinking something so private in a place like this.

He trew some money on the counter – enough to pay his drinks – and started for the door.

As he got out the tought of throwing the damned envelope crossed his mind, but he decided against it. He had to attend it. After that he'd be free from that woman. She won't be able to reach him after the weeding.

_Mr. Kyouya Tategami,_

_You are invited to attend the wedding of Ginga Hagane and Madoka Amano, two lovers who decided to unite their fates on July 31__st__._

_They will be waiting for your response at the following adress…_

~xooxoox~

In the meantime, two couples happily toasted for their futures, wishing life had only good in store for them.

A brunette was holding hands with a laughing redhead, the biggest of smile forming himself on her lips whenever her partner made a joke to enlighten them all. She was happy. Her boyfriend of five years finally proposed to her and, like the diligent girl she was, the brunette already planed the most wonderful of weddings. Her boyfriend was really surprised of her one-day performance.

Madoka thought there was no better way to celebrate than inviting her best girl friend and her husband to an expensive restaurant.

She smiled again when her blunette friend teased Ginga, "About time you took action, lover boy!"

The redhead's checks burned at the comment. That was a sight worth seeing.

The already married woman continued, "If you were a real man you would've asked for her hand long time ago! seriously, I expected that from Mr. Kishatu over here." The woman pointed at the man beside her, her angry expression never changing.

Ginga was feeling cornered now. Being compared to his former enemy about something like _that_ wasn't nice at all, at least for him.

Seeing his face, Hikaru – a.k.a. Mrs. Kishatu – trew her head back and laughed with all her might, going from angry to happy in mere seconds.

The white-haired man beside her closed his golden eyes and drew the woman closer to his frame, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hearing his question, Hikaru laughed harder and, playfully, hit his arm, "You know well what I meant. You told your mother you'd never get married and settle down. And don't try to deny it, I have your brother as witness."

Madoka continued to smile, knowing there was nothing she could do about her friend's constant mood swings. After all, the woman was already six months into her pregnancy. Just a few more and they'll have the baby-girl the Kishatus wished so much.

_Ah, parenthood. It must be a divine thing_, Madoka thought.

"So, it's been three years already." It wasn't a question, the brunette knew. Three years since Ryuga and Hikaru's weeding. It was an amazing one they both deserved after all they had to sacrifice and go thought. Madoka could only wish she would have one just as special. But she knew that with Ginga it'd be more than special.

Madoka snapped out of her daydream state and realised that Ginga was back to his old self, talking with Ryuga like nothing happened in those past years.

She gave her fiancé one last glance, then started a conversation with the bluenette opposite of her.

"So, Hagane, you invited everyone from the gang?" The white-haired asked while taking a sip of his glass' contents.

"Yeah. Kenta, Yuu, Tsubasa, Masamune, the members of all the awesome teams we had fight against." The redhead exclaimed, a wide grin showing his white teeth, "Plus there's Kyouya too."

_Kyouya_. The mention of the name alone made Madoka shudder, her heart going to the pit of her tummy.

She remembered of those cold fingers running down her skin, touching her like only her husband should. She felt the shame for the sin she committed behind her boyfriend's back, the tears she cried after it was over, the harsh words they trew each other, everything.

It made her think her actions over again.

At first she felt bad for inviting him as well, but he was a close friend of Ginga and hers. It would've been a shame not to invite the party animal himself. (**A/N:** Sorry for any fangirlness, but I just had to type that.)

It wasn't planed. It just happened. They were at a party with almost the whole gang. Ginga was on a business trip with his father, Hikaru and Ryuga had other plans for the night,

They all talked and laughed and had a great time, that until the beer and vine came. Madoka wasn't a drinker, but it didn't stop her from taking some. Only an hour and she was drunk, the others in similar states (Benkei, Yuu and Kenta – yes those last two are old enough to drink). Kyouya was the only not fully drunk yet.

It happened to fast. They were just dancing, then she tripped over and fell on top of him. The alcohol messed up her logic and made her unable to move. He took the initiative and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. When she refused to respond, he fisted her locks and pulled hard on them.

She ended up gasping, limbs round his tall form, a wall against her back.

The brunette didn't remember anything else but the feeling of soft sheets beneath her, hot kisses along her neck, and the feeling of his burning skin on hers.

One thing was for sure, the aftermath wasn't pretty at all.

She'd promise herself that was an accident, that it won't happen again, that she would make up for her wrongs. She wanted to tell her dear redhead about it, but couldn't find the courage to do so.

That's when she made up her mind. She'll forget. She'll make Ginga happy and hurt him no more.

Just a few more months and everything would be alright again. The weeding will pass and she won't have to see Kyouya again.

* * *

**A/N:** I had planned more, but this seemed enough for now.

How was it? Any ideas? Good? Bad?

I have so much on my plate right now I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I promise I'll try something, but until then, leave a review and wait patiently for the next chapter.

Have the nicest of days,

**BlackCatNeko999**


	2. Expecting the Unexpected

**A/N:** So I'm back with the second chapter as promised. Sorry for the delay, but school is part of our life, right?

Special thanks for you all that reviewed/followed/added this to their favorite list. I thank you all for the support.

If you have any questions regarding this chapter (or anything in general) feel free to ask me.

Paragraphs in italics are flashbacks. Enjoy!

**Pairings:** Ginga x Madoka x Kyouya, Ryuga x Hikaru.

**Warnings: **language and minor suggestive themes; This is rated T for a reason.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill: Metal Fight Beyblade © Takafumi Adachi.

* * *

_Presumed Innocent_

_Chapter 2: Expecting the Unexpected_

~xooxoox~

"_Ah, Kyouya-kun, I have a job for you." Cold, tea green eyes narrowed in front of him._

"_Certanly, Boss. And what would it be?" He tried answering without angering the man. And angry Boss was the last thing he wanted right then._

"_Nothing too hard for you, boy. Just follow the instructions. I'm sure even a scum like you can do this."_

_He felt like killing something. Nobody dared to call him a _scum _and get away with it_.

"_Oh, but, Boss, not all of us are as smart as you are." Kyouya spat, venom added over every word._

"_I expect you don't want to anger me, Tategami. Get out and don't screw this up like last time, you ungrateful pice of trash!"_

_He did just that. The man wondered why he even put up with people like his Boss. That man was the scum, not him._

_Kyouya just let out a sigh. It would to be a long day._

~xooxoox~

He thought it would be just a simple job, like his wonderful-excuse-of a boss said. Of course Karma had to stick her fat nose inside and mess it up for him.

Kyouya was supposed to meet a mere client, to convince him to invest in some new project of which he didn't get to many details – damn that bossy boss! (**A/N:** Ok, was it only me who laughed at that or what?)

The place of the so called meeting was the mall, so nobody would get suspicious of it. To seem professional, the green head had to wear a simple dark-blue suit, the opened blazer showing the white dress shirt underneath it, a black necktie completing the look.

For him it was way too formal. He never thought he'd ever had to dress like that, but, sadly, a job was a job and Kyouya sure wasn't feeling like being fired that day.

He decided to take a shortcut and started past the clothes shops. Just when he passed a bridal shop - _Little White Dress _– a glimpse of brown and blue cough his eye. Out of simply curiosity – and complete idiocy, if he may add – Kyouya got closer to the glass window and leaned forward, trying to see better thru it.

The sight inside shocked him like no tomorrow. A beautiful brunette was twirling around in white wedding dress, a pregnant bluenette nodding approvingly at her. The dress wasn't extravangant, in fact, it was rather common.

It was a two piece gown, made of matte satin material. The staples bodice and skirt hem were decorated with white sequins and sparkling beads, the corset's zip closure on its back. Even like that, the azure-eyed man thought it suited her like none other could.

Even if he would never admit it out loud, the dress was showing all her delicate curves, even if she wasn't as tall or developed as other girls.

He could stare all day, feeling like years since their last encounter – it being not even two months ago.

He knew he had to leave before someone saw him gaping like an idiot at the woman inside, but his body decided to surprise him and act on its own, going straight inside _Little White Dress._

The clerk was searching for another dress in the deposit, so only the two women turned around to see whoever entered the store.

One gasped while averting her eyes, the other flashed a wide smile toward the new presence, "It's been a while, Kyouya!"

And so Kyouya Tategami found himself in worst situation ever.

~xooxoox~

Madoka started her day full of hope. Today she was to go with Hikaru and look for possible wedding gowns, shoes and jewelry.

After taking a long bath, eating a nice breakfast and talking sweet nothings over the phone with Ginga (please note that they weren't living together, yet), the grown up woman called her best girl friend and took a ride to the mall.

At first they debated whether to go at _Aisles and Smiles _or _Bridal Dreams, _since she heard they were some great wedding shops, but Hikaru convinced her to try first _Little White Dress – _the place _she_ got her wedding dress from.

Never did it cross her mind that in the middle of it all, _he_ would come her way.

She had heard the ding of the bell, signaling that a potential customer came inside, and turned in mild curiosity only to be greeted by his handsome presence.

Even after just a glance, her heart started beating loudly in her chest. It was enough to make her shy and flushed. The sigh of him wearing a suit made her think of how _fitting_ it was, how _hot_ it made him be. But of curse every sane girl would think that; after all they're talking about _The Kyouya Tategami, _former leader of the Face Hunters and Team Wild Fang, a Legendary Blader. She always thought he deserved the World-Class Blader title.

Though it was true. Now that they were adult, beybattles weren't as many as before, but that didn't mean the blades weren't used anymore. They were still great companions and friends to their respective owner.

"It's been a while, Kyouya!"

Hearing Hikaru's greating, Madoka looked shyly back at the green head murmuring a "Greatings" of her own.

"Yeah…Hikaru," he nodded toward the blue head, "Madoka." Then he turned his gaze toward the brunette, getting a better view of her.

Madoka expected to feel his eyes roam her form hungrily, like _that night_. When his sharp eyes running down her body, taking in her developed chest, rounded hips, ending at her legs that seemed to have the softer of skins. She expected to see that dangerous glint in his dark orbs, the one that showed only want and need. That famous smirk of his, that showed the resemblance between him and the great beast he tamed inside of his bey.

The woman had to admit. In that moment, when he towered over her with such a burning gaze, a ferocious look that showed her who dominated whom, when that happened, fear was one of the feelings that flowed through her veins alongside alcohol and adrenaline.

He was passionate about beyblading, and – even if she had to blush while thinking it – very_really_**extremely **passionate in bed.

Even if the events of that night were blurred the morning after, when she was alone Madoka tried to remember what happened, little by little. And she did remember all of them, the shame growing with every remembrance.

The brunette expected all of that, but was surprised to find him simply glancing at her, a calm aura surrounding him. In that split of second, their eyes meet and she felt like thirteen again, the man in front of her looking like the boy he once was.

While staring at each other, Hikaru seemed confused by their rather _strange_ behaviour. Finally, she decided to break the silence, "Hmm, she looks good in that dress, doesn't she?"

Kyouya snapped his gaze at her then nodded, "Indeed it does fit her. I think it'd be a great choice."

"I know, right? That's why I brought her here. If it's about wedding dresses, then this is a right place" Hikaru proudly declared while holding her growing stomach.

The man would've liked to contradict and say that if it was about elegance and brand, the right choice was definitely _Blushing Bride –_ and not only because it was sponsored by his company. He saw some of their gowns and was surprised by their originality, even if the prices were not low.

How would've he liked to anger Hikaru just for the fun of it, but even he knew not to mess with a pregnant woman. He had a pregnant client once and lets just say after some arguments, Kyouya couldn't use his right hand for a while (two weeks to be more precise).

Yeah, he wasn't risking it again.

Madoka, hearing his comment, considered not buying the dress just because _he_ liked it. But she wasn't that stupid to enter his games. He must have told the truth. Not even Kyouya would lie about something as important.

Suddenly, the blue-haired woman gasped and pressed her palms against her stomach. She smiled, "Ah, easy there. You don't want to surprise me, don't you?"

Seeing her like that, Madoka felt an ache in her heart. She often wondered what did it feel like. She couldn't wait to have a child of her own. But not now, she couldn't imagine her and Ginga starting a family so soon. Well not _yet_.

Kyouya seemed to observe her friend too since he spoke, "I see you are expecting little ones. Congratulations, Hikaru. Ryuga is lucky to have someone like you. Remind him that for me, if you don't mind."

From the way he talked, Madoka realised how mature he got over the years. How fast time was flowing.

"Oh, you have no idea! She kept me up all night. Her kicks are really powerful. She's just like her father!"

"Then she'll be a great Blader." The brunette replied, a wide smile present on her face. She spun once again and gave one last look into the mirror. Yeah, it definitely was on her list.

"This one to be then. But I'd still like to try some other shops." She turned towards Kyouya again, "What about you, Kyouya. I heard you've been in good terms with _Blushing Bride._ Mind sharing your thoughts?"

After the words left her lips, she realised how natural they felt. Like nothing happened between them. The girl would've expected them to be awkward. She was glad they didn't, and by the looks of it, Kyouya was relived too.

Oh, how much she missed talking to him.

The green head was surprised how good and right his name rolled out her tongue. Like she chanted it all her life. He missed the civil conversations they had once.

"Yeah, if you don't mind the price, the dresses are don't worry, you'll fiind the right one."

Hikaru decided to make a comment herself, just to tease him, "Oh my, now you are some wedding counselor or what? Or, maybe you are thinking about marriage yourself. Man, I would've never thought that Kyouya Tategami was thinking about settling down."

He scoffed, "What are you talking about? It's still a long time till that. You know how I am: today a girl, tomorrow another. Nothing changed."

He felt bad for saying that, since he didn't act like that anymore, not since _then._ Madoka must have felt it too since her smile fell back into a frown. _Yeah, that's all I was to him. Just some stupid distraction,_ she thought.

"Yeah, yeah, you playboy. Every girl's at your feet. They all love you, right? Oh, of course they do! Maybe even our sweet, little Madoka would chat on Ginga with you!" Hikaru finished with a powerful chuckle, throwing her head back, violet orbs covered by smooth lids. She ment it as a joke, never expecting the two to take it seriously. For a moment Madoka thought she was exposed, her expression turning frantic. Kyouya just widened his eyes, his blood running cold.

And just like that, their awkwardness was back. So much for a quiet day.

~xooxoox~

_She felt really comfy. Her head was resting on something warm so she struggled closer to it, wanting to feel more of it. Was she naked? She couldn't tell in that daze._

_A musky, masculine scent was entering her nostrils. Was it Ginga? If so, he divinely made the right choice with that cologne._

_Smiling to herself, she moaned as her eyes opened. She lazily opened her lids only to be greeted by a room she hadn't seen in her life. Alarmed she got on her knees and pulled the sheet closer to her frame since she was, indeed, stark naked._

_Her vision was a little blurry, a headache starting to form. Just how much had she drunk that night?_

_Only at that question she turned towards the other side of the bed only to be greeted by the sigh of a sleeping male, naked, chiseled chest raising and falling with every deep breath he took. Her confusion transformed in shock when she saw the long, messy pine-green hair sprayed on white pillow, and – what she thought, no,_ knew_,that were - dark-blue eyes covered by the handsome man's arm._

_It seemed that in that exact moment, the guy decided to wake up. He groaned and pushed some green strands out of his eyes. Their eyes met, deep silence following._

_She screamed, he grunted. She fell of the bed, pulling the covers off with her. He used his elbows to support himself and turned towards her._

_When the girl got up, still using the sheets as shield, she realised the mistake she did. As she feel, the covers not only left the bed, but _him _as well. He was completely exposed to her eyes, and she felt her face redden at the sigh._

_The man barely smirked her way, his gruff voice mocking, "Enjoying the view?"_

_She never felt so embarrassed in her life. Her heart was beating irregularly and she thought it would give up any moment from then._

_He got off the bed and gathered his clothes, making his way to a door that – she figured – led to a bathroom._

"_Wh-what are y-you doing?" She hadn't meant to stutter as her eyes were glued on the floor, missing the cold look he was sending her._

"_Heh. What does it look like? I'm going to take a shower. Wanna join?" He sounded as he meant that, but one look in his dark eyes and she knew he was messing with her._

_Anger burned deep within her, threatening to break out. She got to her feet and made her way to him, enraged. He looked surprised when she jabbed a finger on his chest._

"_Listen here! Who the hell you think you are to talk to me like that after you, you-!"_

"_I what!?" He gave her a sharp look, daring her to continue. She let her hand fall by her side, but her facial expression remained unchanged._

"_You took advantage of me." He just hummed in response, "You didn't seem to protest. In fact, you sounded like you were ecstatic." He finished with a smirk._

_She opened her mouth, ready to retour with another comment when he continued, "Why don't you just drop it already. Think about it. You just betrayed Ginga and you dare blaming this on me. What kind of girlfriend you are?"_

_Here yes widened as he closed the door behind his frame. Tears were threatening to fall as his words sunk in. She had just cheated on her wonderful boyfriend, with one of his friends nonetheless._

_The brunette turned to pick up her own clothes. It was no use to stay there any longer. She felt dirty. Too dirty to face anyone. That day, she spent it all alone, ignoring every call she got._

_It could've gone just great if it wouldn't have been for the last message she got from the green head that day._

'_Don't even bother with an explanation, Madoka. Just forget. You know I'm not one to kiss and tell._

_And don't try to contact me on this number. I'll change it right after I have sent this message._

_-Kyouya-'_

* * *

**A/N:** So, how's everyone? I found some time to write since I had inspiration to write, but the next update might not come so soon so yeah, I hope you can understand.

The last flashback was supposed to be the morning after Madoka and Kyouya's night together.

Please leave your thoughts in a review at the end! I hope this satisfied you.

Have a nice day you all,

**BlackCatNeko999**


	3. Just another day

**A/N:** Guess who's back with a new chapter! I'm thinking about writing some new one-shots sometime soon. Have you got any ideas? Requests? I'm all open (for now at last).

This chapter was harder to write since all I could think was about the epilogue of the story (which I already had planned out). I can't wait to write it! Anyhow, enough with my rambling and lets move on to the actual story.

Special thanks to **madokahagane123 **for making me write this. It's all thanks to her.

Again, thank you for the awesome reviews. I just wanna hug all of you. I love you all J)

**Pairings:** Ginga x Madoka x Kyouya, Ryuga x Hikaru (got anyone else you want to see, just say so)

**Warnings: **language and minor suggestive themes; This is rated T for a reason.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. The story is all that belongs to me.

* * *

_Presumed Innocent_

_Chapter 3:Just another day_

~xooxoox~

Madoka enjoyed waking up early in the mornings, not just for taking her time in the daybreak, preparing for a long day, but for the long walks she usually took around Bey Park.

She really liked the scenery of the morning, with all the fresh air and comforting silence. But something wasn't right this early morning.

When the brunette opened her aqua colored eyes, her heart sank to the pit of her stomach, _again._

She knew she had to get up, to prepare herself and oped the B-Pit. For some unknown reason, all the woman could do was closing her eyes and go back to sleep. Her sleep was dreamless. No nightmares were hunting her this time, nor did the pleasant dreams she got for a while.

She often lost precious time just staying in there thinking about nothings. Sometimes she asked herself if she did the right choice not telling Ginga about meeting Kyouya the other day. The girl knew, Hikaru would mention it to her husband, who in turn will talk with others, who would finally tell her redhead boyfriend – and Madoka wanted top prevent that from happening because she was by no mean a liar.

She felt bad after seeing the panic that crossed Kyouya's features the precedent day when he checked the time on his phone. After the outfit he was wearing, Madoka could tell he had a client waiting for him. The thought of him being late because of her was making her stomach do flips, and not in the good way.

_But think about what you did with his best friend that night. Isn't that lying too?_ Her subconscious would say from time to time, taunting her with more and more every time.

_Shut up! I'm going to tell him when I'm ready._ Madoka would retort inside her mind every single time.

_Cheating on your lovely Ginga and not telling him is lying, right? Poor you, he'll fiind out sooner or later – if not from you, from someone else, then – and he'll dump you faster than you'd count to three._ The mere thought horrified her. How could she do that to him, their friends, to even herself. Madoka had pride too, but the voice in her head was right. What would Ginga think of her even if she told him herself. What would he think of Kyouya. The woman didn't want the greenette to take the blame, even if he was at fault too (no, she was better than that).

_Oh, but what about Hikaru-chan? After all she went through just to set you up with him, you're just going to throw her efforts in her face? What about Ryuga? Isn't he your friend too? Do you really think that if Ginga rejects you, he'll ever talk to you? What about everyone else, the people you invited to the wedding? Tsubasa and Ginga's dad would hate you forever! They'll fiind someone else to do their repairs, the B-Pit will get closed, and you'll remain all alone! Do you really wish that, foolish little girl?_

Those were the thought that scared her the most. To lose everything just for a single foolish mistake. But what a mistake it was.

She'd had to tell Ginga. She _must_ tell Ginga. And she'll do it that night, when her date with the redhead was to be.

~xooxoox~

Madoka managed to get out of bed after some more arguments with her darker self, and dress up for her daily morning walk.

The sun was shining on the pale sky, covered lone clouds, making the atmosphere colder than it should've been. Fortunately, Madoka had expected that, so she took a hoodie to keep her warm.

At 6 am there was almost no soul on the street, giving the scenery a melancholic look, but Madoka didn't mind. She was used to the silence of the morning. After all, there would be a lot of noise inside B-Pit when she'll be back.

After a while, the woman took a seat on a bench and stared ahead of her, observing the set up stadium in the park. She remembered way too well all the fights that took place there. All the excited bladers that came back to from her shop with shining blades just to damage them again in a bey fight.

She remembered meeting Ginga there. He was sleeping so peacefully on the grass and she couldn't help but smile at the memory. Madoka wondered if she hadn't woken him up that time, would she still have gone thru all their adventures, would she still be engaged to him?

She shock her head furiously. It was definitely not the time to be thinking about that now. Not when her subconscious was still awake.

Reflecting on her treasured memories, the brunette lost track of time, though she wasn't surprised when she found out that she had spent more than an hour just sitting on the wooden bench.

Madoka got up and made her way towards the exit. She had a beyblade shop to open after all.

As she was turning, a person run into her, making the blue-eyed girl lose her balance and fall to the ground. She turned to face the person, ready to scold them for not looking where they were going, but stopped as her eyes meet confused chocolate brown orbs.

Madoka let a wide smile grace her lips. The person also smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Hey there, Madoka-chan!"

~xooxoox~

The day changed drastically for Madoka when after Masamune run into her earlier that day.

They hadn't seen each other for a year, and they all missed him and his spontaneous character. After talking about the lost time and all that stuff, he offered to walk her back to B-Pit.

"So, why are you back in Japan all of a sudden? Not that I'm not excited to see you again."

The spiky-haired lad stopped in his tracks and stared at the girl in front of him as if saying '_Are you crazy?'_, then answered, "What for else than to congratulate dear old Ginga! He finally made his move!" How come everyone was saying that about their engagement?

The girl flinched at his outburst, then raised a slim eyebrow at him, "Finally? Care explaining to me too?" Her tone was hard, but the twinkle in her sapphire-blue orbs gave away her playfulness.

Masamune tried hard not to smirk, the key word being _tried_, "Aside from every single sane person on Earth that expected you two to get together since long, _long_ time ago? I even helped Ginga to propose, you know!"

The girl glared at him questionably then turned away from him with a sigh, "What do you mean by that? He said it was all his idea, that nobody helped him with the speech even if I suspected Tsubasa wrote it for him."

"Relax. I was just kidding…I just meant that it took you long enough to take this next step in your life. It shows how much you actually care for each other." The black-haired boy finished with a dreamy smile on his thin lips. Was he remembering the old times? Was he thinking about his special someone (if he found one, that is)? Madoka didn't know the answers to those questions. But she knew one thing for sure: the boy had grew up as well.

Both adults were reflecting on the past and didn't observe that they were in front of the Beyblade shop already.

"Oh, we're here. You want to come inside? I could check on Striker if you want to." The girl offered politely, but the Blader in front of her just shock his head and pointed at the sky, getting into his own pose.

"No need for that. Striker and I are the best!"

Madoka just smiled, "You sure are as excited as ever. Do you have where to stay. The spare room in here is still available, you following?"

"I thought about that already. I'll go find Ginga and show him who's Number One at battling, then go brag about it to Tsubasa and Yuu!" Madoka sweet-droped at his speech, his boldness never chasing to amaze her. He was going to annoy poor Tsubasa when the man was stressed enough by the still-hyperactive Yuu Tendo.

"Tsubasa agreed with me sleeping at his house. You don't mind right?"

The too discussed some more then bid each other goodbye and left, one down the road and the other inside the building.

Madoka had to get started or she wouldn't be able to get ready in time for her date. After all that was her night.

_Tonight is the night I finally tell him._

~xooxoox~

Business went as usual. Excited children battling and damaging their blades, coming to the mechanic for help in exchange of a small pay, then leaving with a shiny bey ready for new challenges.

At seven she closed and went to take a shower. She stripped and let the hot water caress her skin. Madoka took the shampoo bottle and unscrewed the cap, letting a small amount of strawberry-scented liquid flow in her open palm.

She then proceeded to lather her short, auburn hair. The woman let her fingers linger in it for a moment or two. She often wondered why she kept it so short. She liked her hair the way it was, not that she had a problem with long hair, mind her.

After cleaning the rest of her body and adding her hair conditioner, the girl rinsed with cold water t ogive it more shine.

Next she went to do her nails. Soft-pink for her manicure and lavender for the pedicure. It was simple but attractive, just like her.

Towel still wrapped 'round her, Madoka chose her outfit. A scarlet, one-shoulder dress, tight at the waist, black high heels and a black purse. She bought that dress the other day with Hikaru after the bluenette found out about the date ("What?! And now you tell me?!").

She was glad that they did that after Kyouya left for his meeting – the girl almost fainted when he saw her in the _weeding_ dress, trying on a sexy red dress in front of him would be too much for her.

She applied some mascara and lipstick and was ready to go.

~xooxoox~

To say Ginga had bad taste at clothes or that he was bad at chosing date places was an understatement. He was in fact really good at those as he wore a black suit and took her to one of the best restaurants in the city.

The evening was full of laughter and they both had a great time, making an ocazional toast for their future together. A bright future they hoped for.

After some good hours they called it a night and the redhead walked Madoka back to her place. As expected from the guy, he bent down to kiss his maiden goodbye, the show of affection evolving faster than they thought it was possible.

She pulled back to open the door and close after they both got in.

Coming together again, they moved to her living room and ended up on the couch - Madoka sitting with her legs folded under her, back pressed against the sofa, Ginga on his knees in front of her slim frame, holding her like his life was depending on it.

Thanks to the one shoulder dress, he proceeded on kissing the uncovered shoulder, occasionally nibbling at the soft skin underneath his lips.

The woman hummed in pleasure and tilted her head back. This could evolve into something beautiful for both of them, but still – as hard as it may be for her – Madoka promised to tell the truth that night, and she could only do that right then.

The brunette softly tugged at the wild, fiery locks of his head and, as expected, Ginga pulled back to look at her.

She took the opportunity to press her lips against his again, only this time much softer and gentler than before. He draped an arm around her slim waist and rubbed small circles on her back with his other hand. That was how they showed their love for each other. Every single caress or kiss would be always more than a simple '_I love you'_. Life gave them each other so they weren't going to lose any second of their time together. After all, who knew how much it would last. As generous as Life was for them, it could always changer its mind and snatch a loved one away. Why risk all that and not do anything about it?

The broke apart for air and stared in one other's eyes. Madoka sighed and took his warm hands in hers. He shifted his gaze from her face to their linked fingers and back to her beautiful features. Confusion was one of the emotions that flashed inside his honey-brown eyes.

She finally smiled, but it wasn't the easy upward twist of lips she happily showed every day. It was the said 'sad smile', the one that didn't meet the sadness and remorse in her eyes.

Why was she sad? Why guilty? Ginga couldn't fathom, but one thing he understood. Whatever it was, it would change their future forever.

"Ginga. Oh my sweet, Ginga." She started her unplanned speech and the redhead could feel his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

"You know how much I love you and that I would never hurt you on purpose, but what I am going to tell you now is going to affect you more than I would've liked to."

Sweet was starting to for on the back of his neck. He gulped and nodded his head, signaling her to continue.

"I know how faithful and sweet you are, and how much you believe in me. You even gave me this breath-taking ring," she gestured to the engagement ring.

"You trusted me and I did the unforgivable. I broke the promise of being your forever!" Her voice was at the point of breaking, tears threatening to fall from her eyes every moment.

"Ginga Hagane, I cheated on you with another man."

* * *

**A/N: **Dun, dun, dun, dun!What will Ginga say?! That's up for you to find in the next chapter, heheheh~!

Sorry for the long wait, but I have so many ideas right now that I don't know which one to write first. I know we hadn't seen much of Kyouya in this chapter, but he'll be back, I swear!

Masamune wasn't intentionaly placed in this chapter. I just love him so why not? (secretly, or not, a Masamune/Madoka shiper too) He isn't a main character, but he *may* appear in some other chapters too.

Anyway I may add a question at the end of every chapter, just to see what you guys think. Please answer, if you can.

**Question time: **We all know that there lots of bladers in the MFB series, many that we'd like to see a story about, but sadly, they aren't included in the characters list. Who thinks that there should be other characters added to the character list? Like Kakeru, Kyouya's younger brother in the manga. And why are there two Hikarus in that list 0_0 ?

Also who else thinks that there should be a special fandom for Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G, or at last the main charas from the series?

You are the best readers an author can wish for,

**BalckCatNeko999**


	4. Love conquers it all

**A/N:** Like I promised, I'm back with chapter four. Ginga's reaction is here so I won't keep you anymore.

Thank you for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts/favorites. I appreciate every single thing!

**Warnings: **language and minor suggestive themes; This is rated T for a reason.

**Pairings:** Ginmado, RyuKaru, eventual KyouMado.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. Metal Fight Beyblade © Takafumi Adachi.

* * *

_Presumed Innocent_

_Chapter 4:_ _Love conquers it all_

~xooxoox~

"Ginga Hagane, I cheated on you with another man."

At first, the redhead didn't seem affected by the news. Slowly his dark irises widened in realisation and his lower lip began to quiver, "Wha-what?"

The sight made Madoka want to tear all her hair off. How could she hurt the one she loved most? How could she be such a bitch?

"I'm so sorry, Ginga. It happened some time ago, and I was too scared to tell you about it." By this point crystalline tears already made their way freely out of her eyes, trailing down her cheeks awfully slow.

She was so frustrated with how weak she sounded. How deplorable of her. She shouldn't be crying in hope of forgiveness, she should confess her sin for the better of it.

Madoka couldn't take on the pained look in his chocolate-brown orbs so she closed her eyes and crushed her fiancé in a desperate hug. He understand the comfort she needed. If she was to tell him everything he had to support her in doing so, even if it hurt him to hear those kind of words coming from her mouth.

"I didn't want it to happen. I shouldn't have gone to that party without you, Ginga. Even more if I knew there would be alcohol." She fisted his suit material and buried her face in the soft surface of his neck.

By the way she shock with every breath she took, the red-haired man could only jump to conclusions, "You mean that…Madoka!" He gasped as he pushed her back by her shoulders. Her makeup was ruined, but she still looked as beautiful to him.

"Did he force himself on you?" She stared in his eyes and choked with air at his inference "_Did he rape you?"._

"No!" It was true. She hadn't showed a mere sign of protest. It could be called one-night stand, sex, some fun – in Kyouya's case, she thought – but not _that_.

She could see relief and sadness at the same time in Ginga's facial expression. Relief for her safety; sadness for not protesting at all. She had let it all out at him then. The woman told him every single detail, from the start of it to the end. Only with one thing she lied – she told him Kyouya was drunk as well. After all, if he was to find out, he'd blame the green head for all of it.

Madoka was still hugging him when she felt him stiffen in her embrace. _This is it,_ she thought. _He's breaking it with me._

The brunette expected him to push her away, to yell at her, to leave her alone, but never did she expect to fell his strong arms wrap themselves 'round her small form and gently rock her back and forth.

The redhead buried his face in her soft tresses and inhaled her sweet scent. It used to calm him after the worst of events and it didn't fail in doing so even now.

"Just…Calm down, alright. Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

This time she was the one who pulled back, "You mean…you won't break up with me?"

His eyes narrowed at her as he whispered, "Why would I do that? Things like that just happen, but if we love each other, we'll get thru it." He finished with a smile as he wiped her tears away.

"After all, this is like Beyblade."

Hearing this, the girl looked at him in confusion. What did Beyblade had to do with this?

"When you feel like there is no chance for winning, you must believe in your partner. The Blader Spirit gives you the power to keep fighting." He took Madoka's delicate face in his hands. The wide grin he was showing her was taking all her worries away.

"Only if you love your partner you'll be able to become the strongest."

She smiled too as she mentally hit herself upside the head. Why was she so worried in the first place? Did she forgot why she loved Ginga? It was his pure heart and soul that pulled her in so much. At times like these, Madoka was so glad to have someone like him.

She felt new tears making their way down her checks – only this time out of blessing. He softened his gaze and pressed his lips against hers in a slow, full of love and compassion, sweet kiss.

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms, the widest smiles on both faces.

~xooxoox~

Ryuga loved Hikaru, really. But sometimes he was feeling like going to the other side of Earth. That was whenever she was angry at him – and it seemed that after she got pregnant, it was more and more often.

After living with her for so long you'd say he got used to it. Well, he still wasn't.

A child was all they wanted so he had to take extra care of his Hikaru even if she insisted that she didn't need any.

After six months his anxiety was growing. What if something happened to her or the baby? Oh God, what would he do? He was acting so out of character at times like these.

Hikaru's cravings and mood swings were the harder to put up with. She could surprise him every time. Going from happy to angry to sad in a few moments was indeed troublesome for his sanity – or his own safety. She tended to get violent when she was angry.

That was main reason he was out at such a late hour – 2:30 am.

His wife had yet-again woke him up in the middle of the night demanding that Ryuga immediately bought her some cake – and who was he to say no to her. Ryuga wouldn't understand sometime how _could_ she eat something like that in the middle of the night.

Women were always a mystery to him, but he tried his best to understand them. Pregnant women were a whole other thing.

Back to his problem, where in the name of L-Drago was he to find cake at that hour. The only pastry that he knew about was located on the other side of the town. Just his luck. He went all the way there, bought a whole chocolate one – her favorite flavor – and slowly made his way back.

The night was eerie so why not enjoy it. He wasn't in a hurry anyway since Hikaru was back to sleep for sure. She'll eat her cake in the morning, then.

He was gazing at the stars, remembering of all the great battles he had beside L-Drago, as he made his way past a pub. The noise inside was muffed by the doors, so it didn't disturb the white-haired man from his own little word.

Only the sound of a body hitting the ground near him and the uncomfortable grunt of a male brought him back to present. A twist of his neck gave him a perfect view of the thrown out lad. It seemed that the barman had enough of the drunk dude and had to throw him out of the bar himself.

The man's head was covered by his jacket's hood, but the material fell off to show his face when the lad tried to get up from the cold ground.

Ryuga took a few steps towards him and stretched out a hand in his direction. The man's blue eyes widened as he recognised Ryuga's sharp features.

"Long time no see, eh, Ryuga."

The golden-brown eyes of the Dragon Emperor narrowed at the alcohol stinking man, wondering if what he was seeing was true.

"What the hell happened to you, Kyouya?" The man's dark green hair was messier than ever, his eyes glazed with unknown emotions, seeming even darker in the moon light.

In the years they knew each other, the married man had never seen his friend in a state like this.

"Kyouya, are you drunk?" The question was pretty stupid, as in really idiotic. Judging by the way he stumbled to his feet and smirked in his direction, the green head obviously had more than a few shots.

"Maybe, maybe not." He sustained himself by the wall of the building, taking of few deep breaths ever so often.

Over the years, Kyouya became one of Ryuga's closest friends. His calmer nature was what the Dragon Emperor needed when Ginga was away. They understood better each other so they got along real fast. Ryuga knew the best about the greenette's bad habits and exhausting job, but never had said a word about it to anyone. He knew Kyouya had to solve his problems alone, but this time it seemed like he had to do something.

"Then, care to tell me why the hell were you wasting yourself in a place like that?" He pointed disgusted at the pub. If Hikaru was to catch him in a place like that, he'd never see the daylight ever again. That's another reason she was so scary.

Kyouya just laughed, a laugh that sounded so fake to Ryuga's ears that he'd say it was Ginga's evil laugh. (**A/N: **Okay, I have no idea what that means, but whatever; thought it was funny.)

"I'm going to die! Everything has fall down. I have lost everything!" He was roaring, his voice waking up the neighborhood. The white-haired male didn't want to make a scene in front of the damn pub so he pulled the other one by the collar of his jacket toward his apartment. He couldn't let Kyouya alone in that state, but he couldn't bring him like that in front of Hikaru either. When that thought hit him, Ryuga halted and glared at the greenette.

"Where do you live?" The green head glared back and broke out of his grasp. "I can walk home, you know? I'm not _that_ drunk."

Ryuga just snorted, "As if. Just show me the way. We have some talking to do."

Seeing that there was no way to make him change his mind, Kyouya started along the road he knew so well, Ryuga a short distance behind him.

When the duo made it in front of the building, Kyouya opened the door with a mere twist of a key and let the Dragon Emperor in. The place was tidy and it had a simple style. You'd never guess it was the green head's house. On a closer look Ryuga realised something, Kyouya didn't spend much time inside. _It has to be work then._ The thought made him clench his fist. He was once in need of money too and had met Kyouya's boss. He would never ever want to meet a person as fucked up as that ever again. The jerk was worse than Doji and Ziggurat combined.

They went into the kitchen. Ryuga took a place on a chair and let the cake on the table. The other man opted for standing and glaring at the floor.

"So…what happened?"

Kyouya sighed and looked out the kitchen window, "I messed up big time."

"Does this has anything to do with…_him?_" The green head nodded, "I shouldn't have accepted that job."

Ryuga raised a white eyebrow and took a look at the time – 3:47 am. Just great.

"He was playing us all this time."

"What?"

This time, the man looked him in the eye. "The money wasn't real. It was dirty money."

Surprise, surprise. That man could get lower than you had thought. What useless pice of trash.

"The police is looking everywhere for him. I'm lucky I got out of this mess or they would be after me too."

The older male hesitated before asking, "What do you mean? What had you done?"

"Hikaru must have told you she saw me yesterday, right? Well, the guy I was supposed to meet there was one of the dirty ones. They knew the police was after them so they decided to let the blame fall on one idiot." His anger was rising with every word he spoke.

"That idiot was me."

"But they didn't get you!" Kyouya was surprised by his friend's comment.

"You were late and the cops got the guy before he gave you the money."

"Yeah, but I was fired anyway. I just…How the fuck could I be so stupid?!" He punched the table.

"You didn't like it anyway, so why not quitting earlier? Why staying?"

"Ryuga! You know I need the money. I can't go back at gambling. Not now…" As he trailed off, the white-haired male observed how his dark eyes softened.

"I can't say I'm not happy to see you don't waste your earnings on women anymore, but you can't just diss it on alcohol." Just how many things had Kyouya got himself into?

Ryuga was right. He couldn't keep it like that. It wasn't like him to do so.

The yellow-eyed man knew his friend had some problems with a certain girl in the past, and that the green head hadn't forgot her till now, but would mentioning her be able to bring Kyouya on the right road. He decided against it.

"Look. If you want everything to work out, you must let it go. Take it all from the start. Now that you got away from that place, you can be free."

The younger male laughed again, the sound that burst past his lips sounding bad to Ryuga's ears yet again.

"If only that was all…I did something I promised myself not to." He stared at the ground again. "I fell in love."

Ryuga's stoic facial expression didn't chage a bit. "Don't tell me it's her."

"Oh, but it's true. I knew it was wrong from the start, but I still couldn't stop myself from loving everything about her," the greenette inhaled and felt his eyes get wet. No, he wasn't going to cry. Not in front of one of Ginga's friends.

Unfortunately, Ryuga had observed the sudden moisture in the other's eyes. "Let me guess, fantasies are not enough to keep you sane?"

"They were. That before I got the chance to touch her." Was it a good idea to tell him all that? What else could he do now?

"You mean that you made a move on Madoka? Even if you had know about her and Ginga? You know they are engaged, right?"

"I know, alright! I just couldn't resist. I understand if you hit me now or go tell Ginga that even if she had already told him about it."

Hikaru had told him that she felt some tension between the two at the weeding shop. If the woman could see it, then something serious must have happened between the two.

Ryuga just smiled, eyes unfocused, "Love does that to you. Makes you do the craziest things."

Kyouya stared blankly at him. He seemed sober enough to catch the look Ryuga was giving towards the wrapped chocolate cake. After a minute or two he threw a lopsided smile in the other's direction and said slyly, "You got soft, hadn't you?"

Ryuga twitched, closed his eyes and got up from his chair. The green head thought he'd get punched, but was surprised to find the Dragon Emperor smiling widely.

"I guess I got. Hikaru's a great tamer, you know."

The blue-eyed lad also eyed the cake at the woman's mention.

"Congratulations. I'm sure you'll make a great father." It took a few seconds for Ryuga to catch on with his words, and when he did, the man had no hesitation in answering, "Thanks and I think you would be a great one too when, you know, when that time comes."

He was only answered with a frown. "If you say so."

Ryuga sighed again and this time made a move toward the front door, not forgetting the cake. Kyouya watched him and slid down the wall, the alcohol finally making its full effect. As sleep threatened to take him, the greenette didn't miss the other man's last words.

"I'm not going to encourage you in doing something stupid, I'm still Ginga's friend after all. If you really love her, then decide what would make her happy. Her, not you, nor Ginga."

Kyouya closed his eyes and fell back into darkness.

Ryuga turned to look one last time, concern still present in his eyes and closed the front door.

"Take care, Kyouya."

That night both sides told their sins in hope of some answers and comfort. It was to see if this choice was for the better or not.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what did you thought of this chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review, please.

I couldn't let Ginga break Madoka's heart…yet (oh I'm so evil XD). But some of you might hate Ginga in later chapters. You'll see what I'm talking about later.

I am so very sorry about the OOCness in this chapter. I beg for your forgiveness!

I think Kyouya and Ryuga would be great friends if they tried. Who else thinks so?

**Question of the chapter**: Should Kyouya make a move now or wait in the shadows a little longer? Also, what hairstyle would Kyouya have for his own wedding?

You make days a lot brighter, dear readers!

Have the nicest of days,

**BlackCatNeko999**


	5. Doubt makes its entry

**A/N:** So, dear MFB readers, I am back with another chapter. I hope this satisfies you. I really tried.

'Thank you's for everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I love you all so much.*hugs all of them*

**Warnings: **language and minor suggestive themes; This is rated T for a reason.

**Pairings:** KyouMado, Ginmado, RyuKaru.

**Disclaimer:** Metal Fight Beyblade © Takafumi Adachi. I only own the plot and the story itself, nothing more. Tought if I did, there would've been some serious changes in the anime.

* * *

_Presumed Innocent_

_Chapter 5:Doubt makes its entry_

~xooxoox~

The preparations for the wedding were going like they should. Madoka didn't want to recognise it, but she was feeling anxious about it. What if things were not ready when they should? What if something didin't went well? What if Ginga couldn't bear the thought of being with her anymore and left her at the altar? What would she do then?

_Are _you _doing the right thing?_

The woman knew there was no good in wondering such things, but she couldn't help herself. After all they had gone trough, it would be a pity to cancel the ceremony. Something crucial could happen just before their weeding. Some of the things she was worried about…_or Kyouya._

The brunette had to stop thinking about him no matter what. Why was it so hard to forget him? They hadn't anything going on for crying out loud! If just one night they spent together made her feel like this then was it a sign from God?

_No, no, no! Stop thinking like that, girl. You love Ginga and only Ginga._

As she shock her head, Madoka remembered that she still had to choose the rings with Ginga. If she wanted a perfect weeding then she had to act on it fast. Only a few more weeks to pass until she would be _Madoka Hagane_. She was sure her father would have been proud of her. She missed him so much, but she had promised him not to cry anymore for him, and Madoka wasn't one to break a promise.

If she wasn't doing it for herself then she would do it for her father.

Just a little more. Just a little.

~xooxoox~

Business went along as usual. Nothing out of common happened that day. Only when it was time to close she got a surprise visit. The sky was turning dark and she hadn't bothered with turning on the lights. She heard the door open and turned to see who this late customer was.

Only the light of the sunset was present in the room. As it went in thru the glass windows, Madoka could swear it was giving the person's figure a god-like aura. At closer inspection – after snapping out her astonishment – she realised it was a tall man that decided to enter the B-Pit.

He wore a dark green sleeveless hoodie over a black shirt which's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He also wore dark grey pants and black army boots. She let her eyes roam down his form, taking his figure in. Due to the man's hood, Madoka couldn't see his face in the darkness so she squinted with her eyes only to catch glance of a phantom of a familiar smile.

He smirked when he felt her check him out, liking the attention he got from the short female.

He hadn't entered for long and his musky, masculine scent was already alerting her senses, making her hormones rage inside. It was so familiar. All of it. _Oh no, not him._ But as he lowered the green hood, Madoka's suspicions were confirmed. Before her eyes stood none other than Kyouya Tategami in all his famous glory.

"Ky-Kyouya? What are you d-doing here?" She felt like hitting herself. She hated how she sounded like a school girl facing her crush since it wasn't the case. Not at all.

He sent his trademark smirk her way and answered, "Well, that's the way you treat a customer, Madoka? You won't get a tip for that." He seemed so…free. Like all his problems were gone or like he had the best day of his life. Kyouya looked happy, and it shocked Madoka until a green bey was trusted into her hands.

So he had been blading.

"I expect Leone to be ready by tomorrow. I'll come pick it up and pay you then."

"No need to worry about paying. Consider it a bonus for getting serious on Beyblade again." Why was she so nice to this man, she didn't know. Why was she so relaxed all of a sudden, either. Maybe things were getting better between them again.

"It's pretty late so I better leave you now. See ya tomorrow." He turned to leave but a small hand on his back stopped him dead in his tracks. She wasn't supposed _to touch_ him! He turned that green head of his her direction. Madoka took this as a sign to talk.

"How about we hang out a little? You know, to show me how you and Leone evolved." Her gaze was almost pleading, wishing to preserve at last the friendship they should have. The grenette pondered for a moment or two, his expression stoic, but in the end he shrugged and took her hand hin his, strong fingers curling 'round delicate ones in a friendly gesture. As he pulled her out the B-Pit, Madoka felt herself blush. She didn't understand why.

_Why is my heart beating so hard all of a sudden?_ The brunette questioned herself as she returned the gesture by gripping the man's warm hand.

~xooxoox~

_The church's doors opened. A beautiful brunette was entering, a white-haired man leading her down the aisle. Everyone watched the woman as she passed them, the veil that covered her genuine face cascading down her back._

_The rose petals flowed all around the bride as she was stepping toward her future beside the groom._

_When the duo reached the groom, Ryuga let go of her delicate arm and gave the two a wide, encouraging grin before stepping back to the side._

_The official was waiting before the altar. He smiled at the couple before beginning, "We have come together today to witness the marriage of Ginga Hagane and Madoka Amano._

_ "True marriage is the uniting of two souls attuned to each other. It is fitting that an outer acknowledgement is made. We are here to bear witness to the entry into a closer relationship of husband and wife between these friends who are already one in spirit."_

_As the two gazed lovingly at each other, the official's word drowned around them._

_"Ginga, I ask you today, will you stand by Madoka, care for her, hold her in the highest regard and die with this love you have for her untarnished in your heart? Please answer 'I Will'."_

_He didn't hezite one second and responded, "I will."_

_"Madoka, I ask you today, will you stand by Ginga, care for him, hold him in the highest regard, and die with this love you have for him untarnished in your heart? Please answer 'I Will'."_

_The brunette spoke immediately still smiling at the ginger, "I will."_

_The atmosphere was wonderful, love emanating from the two. They could hear Ryo and Benkei crying in the background, feeling happy for them._

_"If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace..."_

_Nothing could go wrong. It was their moment to enjoy. Nobody seemed to expect what happened next. The peace of the church was disturbed by the sound of the doors bursting open._

_"I do!" The one that said it had a incredibly perfect timing. A lot of the guests gasped and started whispering to one other. The two before the altar froze, only the bride having the courage to slowly twist her body towards the intruder's direction._

_Before everyone stood a gasping Kyouya, panting like he hadn't breathed in ages. His cornflower blue irises were fixed on her small form, anger and despair clear like water in his eyes. He stood back up, straightening his back and took few steps forward._

_"You can't do this because…" She looked and saw only sincerity in his eyes. "Because I love you."_

Madoka woke up with a start. It was just a dream. It didn't happen. Kyouya hadn't destroied her wedding. There was still time. She panted and closed her blue eyes, one question racing thru her mind, _"Why?"_

There were only two weeks left until the wedding and Madoka was feeling worse than ever. Doubt was present every time she thought about Ginga or Kyouya, every time people congratulated her for the relationship she had with the redhead, every single second she lost gazing at the engagement ring.

She didn't know who to love anymore. Her heart was beating at a different tempo now. With each moment she spent with the green head, her heart would speed up like crazy; every second she spent with the ginger, she felt her heart drop in the pit of her stomach, freezing in its wonderful dance.

Plus the '_nightmares_' before the wedding were making their presence known to her every night. She was lucky she slept alone or Ginga would've been scared by her constant screams and shouts. She was never gonna live it down.

~xooxoox~

_Only a few hours left. Madoka sighed._

_Hikaru was currently doing her hair, curling it to fall gracefully by her shoulder blades. She was in a white room, draped with white sheets on every wall. A king size bed with milky sheets was situated in the middle of the wide room, random bouquets of white roses and white dahlias and white daisies scattered around filled the air with a certain springtime scent._

_The big day has come and she was more than ready to take on the name _Hagane_. Her make up and dress were done so she only had to calm herself. Emotions were getting the better of her._

_After another hour of preparations and 'good luck's from Hikaru, Madoka was ready to leave for the church._

_"Aren't you coming with us, Madoka?" Hikaru asked the bride as she twisted the doorknob._

_"Uh, no. I want to stay a little more. Go on without me." The bluenette looked reluctant, but left the woman alone with a sigh._

_The woman had to calm her rapid heart before it burst out of her chest. She took a deep breath and clutched the silk fabric of her skirt tightly. She could do this, alright._

_Madoka opened and closed the door, letting her gloved fingers linger on the golden, round doorknob a few moments. Before she could leave past beautifully adorned hallways and windows, a strong hand grabbed at her wrist and pulled back inside._ _A faint cry left her, but her mouth was quickly covered as she was being pulled in, repressing the noise._

_Her breath hitched in the same moment, and suddenly she was up against a wall._

_She immediately turned her sights to the one still holding her, ears perking at the sound of the door being locked. Why the room did have a lock in the first place?_

_The man before her is out of place in his black suit and contrasting opaque white, silk tie, pine green hair out of its ponytail for once._

_"What in the—" She started, but was cut off by a smooth pair of lips brushing against hers. She remained frozen on the spot as he pulled away._

_"Shh, not too loud," he whispered. Madoka could clearly see a wide grin appearing on his face. She rolled her eyes still, unperturbed by his close proximity._

_"What are you doing here, Kyouya? Get out before someone hears and gets curious, or worse, before Hikaru comes back!" She said in a harsh whisper. The male just smirked,_ _flashing his teeth at her, and spoke back, voice low, "We'll keep quiet then."_

_The bride flinched then gave a small laugh. I was a joke. It _had _to be a bad joke._

_Her laugh turned into another surprised noise as she was lifted into the air and carried to the bed awaiting them._

_He got on it and pulled her in his lap, strong arms circling her slim waist. He started with soft kissed up her throat, his long fingers playing with the dress' zipper. Madoka felt that his caresses became rushed, signaling he was impatient._

_Kyouya crashed their lips together into a hard kiss, his grip never loosening. As she cupped his face to push it away, her fingertips brushed against the twin blades of scars that adorned his cheeks. The feel of their texture only made her want to cares them on and on. Madoka couldn't control her actions anymore so she let her small hands latch themselves into his hair, fisting and tugging every time he grinded his body against hers. The long gown was getting in the way. Kyouya pulled back, the only evidence his lips were on hers being the minty taste and reddened flesh._

_"Lets get this out of the way." With those words, the dress slid down her frame onto the floor as the green head picked her up again._

_He_ _gently set her down on it and caressed the side of her face lovingly, a smile – not a smirk – present on his lips. His fingers went to feel the softness of her hair, occasionally lifting a loop to sniff it._

_Without the dress, she remained exposed in her laced underwear. _White _laced underwear. So pure and beautiful, just like her._

_His eyes went down her form, tracing her delicious contour. The way he was watching her was priceless, like watching an inestimable treasure. His dark blue eyes shifted from a side to the other, from curve to curve, trying to retail every detail about her, like it was the last time he saw her._

_Her skin was soft, a little flushed, without a scar – a contrast to his. His eyes darkened at the realisation. Her skin was _unmarked._ He licked that famous fang that was sticking out - a blatantly sexual gesture in Madoka's oppinion – and let out a possessive guttural growl._

_The woman told herself not to worry, that he won't hurt her, that he'd leave in a few minutes and leave her alone for the rest of her life. She tried so hard to assure herself that once he's gone, she'd redo her make up, dress, hair, that she would be ready in time and act like nothing happened at all, but no. When she saw that expression of his, her eyes widened as she raised her voice, "No! Kyouya, stop – Ah!"_

_She screamed, but I was too late. His teeth already sank into the flesh between her neck and shoulder, instantly breaking skin and blood vessels. He had just left his mark on her._

This time, Madoka woke up crying.

As the time passed never did she had a dream like this one. Only after Kyouya had made a visit at the B-Pit for the first time after '_that night', _as she liked (or not) to call it. Trying to recall it was simply killing her. Never - and she means _never_ - had she dreamt like that about someone.

The colors were so vivid, so _alive_. Everything felt real, _tasted real_.

On the wedding day, this kind of dream could become true?

She must make a choice. Things were not so simple anymore. She had to break it with Ginga, but how? The wedding was in a week and she could not just cancel it. What was she going to do? And what about Kyouya? Was she just going to run back to him, expecting him to accept her with open arms?

She was in trouble, deep one. Why must love be so complicated?!

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? I just love hearing from you guys, you know? How about you just leave your thoughts in the box below, hmm?

Thanks for reading this fic of mine. I owe everything to you guys, for supporting me :))

**Question of the chapter:** I have everything in mind but I like to see how you guys are thinking, and what ideas you have. So, how do you think Madoka will break up with Ginga?

Have the nicest of days,

**BlackCatNeko999**


	6. What about the wedding?

**A/N:** The story is coming to an end (do not worry, not in this one). I tried to make it as realistic as I could but I am way too young to know much about wedding planning so yeah, I tried. Nor am I good at writing nice breakups. I'll say sorry in advance for that.

I want to thank everyone for your constant support on this story. I appreciate it. I will write more for sure in the future.

**Pairings:** KyouMado, Ginmado, some RyuKaru.

**Warnings: **language and minor suggestive themes; This is rated T for a reason.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The story and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_Might take a while but eventually you'll find the 'good' in 'goodbye.'_

* * *

_Presumed Innocent_

_Chapter 6: What about the wedding?_

~xooxoox~

A certain green head was walking down the sidewalk toward a familiar Beyblade Shop. His hands were shoved inside his jeans' pockets. His stride was causal, giving him a calm appearance – a total opposite of what was going trough his mind and heart.

Even since his little 'chit-chat' with Ryuga, the blue-eyed lad couldn't stop thinking about _what should he do_.

He wanted Madoka to be happy and reciprocate the feelings he had for her, but – as Life enjoyed to laugh at him – the fair brunette found happiness with her redhead of a boyfriend. Otherwise they wouldn't marry each other in less than a week, would they?

He still refused to give up, though. Kyouya wanted to at last confess and let all the pent-up tension leave his body. He was sure she'd just reject him and go on with her life.

He sighed – something out of his character – and shook his head to clear that mind of his. At least the bey mechanic deserved to know she wasn't _just_ his fun for the night. She needed to know he wasn't _that_ heartless.

Pushing all his thoughts in the back of his mind, the greenete opened a glass door and entered the B-Pit.

~xooxoox~

Madoka was deep in thought. She had done it. She finally broke her engagement with Ginga. Their conversation from the other night was still present in her mind. Was she acting right? Would things go smooth now? No – she knew they wouldn't.

With that little faith she had in her feelings – and Ginga's welcomed support – Madoka was going to try her luck with Kyouya. As the redhead told her, if things don't go as planned she could always come back to him and they'll continue the wedding as nothing happened.

_As if!_ Like he would forget what kind of a woman she was. How could he still welcome her back after _dumping_ him for _another?_ The man was too kind for his own good.

That was one of the many things she loved about Ginga. But her love for him wasn't as strong as before after she started to better acknowledge her male friends.

She could recal every facial expression, every flicker of emotion, every single second of her discussion with the redhead. As a new customer opened the front door, the female let herself wonder back to her problems.

_Her heart was beating fast, this time not from the excited feeling she got from the redhead, but from the anxiety for her confession._

_"Listen up, Ginga. I think it's about time we talk." She was staring at the ground the whole time so it was not possible for her to see the curious glance her fiancé was giving her._

_"Sure! What about?" It hurt to break his heart , _again,_ but she couldn't go with him all the way and possibly make the biggest mistake ever._

_"I…We need to talk about the wedding, no…about _us._" It wasn't easy to break up with an amazing boyfriend as Ginga. Just thinking about it made Madoka's heart break._

_"What about the wedding? It's almost here. If you are not ready I can understand. We…we'll delay it." Despite his words and intentions (and that sweet smile of his), Madoka saw the flicker of panic in his warm, brown eyes._

_"You are right when you say I'm not ready…But," she wanted to tell him her true feelings but the brunette still couldn't so she closed her eyes._

_"But I don't wish for a delay. I don't want to disappoint the ones I love. Plus you spent a fortune on this. I can't just let you lose your money."_

_Ginga grinned and petted her hair, "Do not worry about stuff like that. You know how important you are to me." Those words were damaging her more and more. When he attempted at hugging her close to him, she boomed, "I am ready to take this step, Ginga, but," she said while watching his face for any reaction. Only when he gave her one she went on, "Not with you."_

_They say love is one of the most wonderful things in the world. That it makes you want to skip hand in hand with 'the one' and if it's a dream, it makes you feel like never waking up. They say it sends your heart dancing in happiness, your soul flying in the sky. All those great things but they never, never ever say how much it can hurt. How much of a backstabbing feeling it can give you in a matter of seconds. Love had its good and bad parts, like every other thing in the world. It could be a sweet angel or a wicked, ugly monster, and by the looks of it, Ginga was having a not-so-pleasant meeting with the said monster._

_He tried tos mile, but failed at it as his eyes swelled with sadness, breaking eye contact._

_"So that's how it is? You are breaking up with me…" It wasn't a question but a statement, and by the way he said it, Madoka could only conclude that her redheaded boyfriend had been expecting this for some time. Was it _that_ obvious?_

_"Oh, Ginga, I'm so sorry."_

_"Don't be!" His abrupt reply left her speechless. The woman watched as he wiped the forming tears from his eyes with his shirt's sleeve._

_"I am happy you told me this now. It is better like this than leaving me alone before the altar."_

_She looked shocked, "I would never get that low!"_

_He laughed despite the heart throb he was having. "I know; I know."_

_She smiled. Maybe it would not be so hard after all._

_"Look, here is the ring and the money for the wedding." He watched, surprised, as the girl shoved the said object in his hands. "But, this is-"_

_"A fortune, I know. My dad saved up for when I needed it. I just don't want to burden you with this."_

_He remained silent for a while, then looked her in the eyes again, "So what should we do? Cancel it?"_

_"No, I just…I just want to take the rest of those days to think about it. I want to see if I made the right decision in the first place."_

_Ginga took her hand in his and curled his fingers over hers. His smile showed that he didn't hate her for breaking his heart, it showed that he was supporting her thru all this mess. "Madoka, I want you to listen carefully to this. You go and see if your feeling are true or not, and if he hurts you, just come back to me."_

_She nodded and hugged him. "Thank you, Ginga. I really loved you."_

_What he said next made her flush in embarrassment. How did he know? "But you love Kyouya more." He saw Madoka's blush and gave her an amused stare, "What? It's obviously him. I guess Kyouya finally beat me at something."_

_At the intense look Madoka gave him in response, Ginga closed his eyes and chuckled, "I got a plan about how to make things right, only if you agree with it."_

_The brunette could only grin, "Lets see what you got?"_

How was she supposed to cope with Ginga's plan. It was simple, but hard at the same time. She snapped out of her thoughts when she had heard familiar masculine voice too close for her comfort.

She turned towards it, startled, only to came face to face with a sigh she won't easily forget.

~xooxoox~

As he entered, Kyouya first observed that nobody else was . At this hour there should be lost of excited Beybladers for Madoka to take care of. His confusion quickly got ceased away by a tug at his heart – excitement firing up his being. _Madoka._ The said girl was sitting at the work desk, her chin rested her hand as her large aqua eyes were distantly gazing outside a glass window to her right.

Due to the fact that her slender neck was twisted to the side for a more comfortable position, the male had a perfect view of her profile. Such a divine image was not complete without the beautiful, innocent smile Kyouya expected to see on her pink, soft lips (he would know). Instead, a quite inconvenient was plastered on her face, making Kyouya, in turn, frown himself. What could possibly be troubling her now, when she was a few days from the most wonderful moment of her life?

Deciding to not lose time anymore, Kyouya moved toward the brunette, supporting his weight on the side of the desk. She still didn't acknowledge his presence. Oh my, Madoka gave him no choice. If he wanted attention then he shall get it in his own way.

The green head could slam a hand on the desk's polished surface and scare her – and probably wining himself a nasty comment about rudeness.

No, he had a better way to snap her out. A much more delightful way. If he was going to confess then why not make a move now.

Making sure no one was watching, the green head got behind the chair which Madoka sat on. He put his hands on either side of her and leaned in, her perfume making his senses go mad. He suddenly wanted just to nuzzle in her neck and let instinct take over, but no, at least not yet. She wasn't his to take.

He tilted his head so his mouth was nearing the base of her ear. He could barely hide the need to laugh as he spoke, slow and inviting, "Daydreaming about me, Madoka?"

She flinched and turned towards him, eyes widening at how close they were from each other.

Madoka's body reacted without thinking, seeing how at her sudden move she came face to face with Kyouya's beautifully sculpted jaw line, almost kissing it in the process. She jumped up from the chair, shoving herself backwards. Madoka didn't know how but she managed to knock the chair down _and_ get her in another awkward position.

She had jumped onto his chest, showing the both of them into one of the shelves inside the room. The greenette tried to stop them from falling and support her so he grabbed at her with his hands. Somehow one of his hand ended up on her thigh and his other curled around her thin middle, slighty picking her up from the ground.

Everything got silent – beside their rapid beating hearts. The woman felt herself blush a deep crimson. _Just what was he thinking?_

His hand trailed up her leg until it cupped her left hip. They were lucky nobody could see them thru the window or they would've saw Kyouya's eyes soften as he buried his face in her hair, filling his lungs yet again with her sweet scent.

She made no move to free herself from his grasp. After all she was a _free_ woman now, right? He took the initiative to talk as he set her back on the ground, "Listen up because I won't say it again."

Madoka didn't gave a reaction so he continued, voice low and almost…_shy, _"I love you."

Her blue irises got wide, blood rushing to her already hot cheeks, her breath tangled in small gasps. She turned to watch him. Was he joking? Was he really serious? But the smile – no grin, no smirk, no wicked smile – he had plastered on his lips spoke for himself.

"Wh-what did you just say?" His true smile got wider and took the shape of the well known Kyouya-Tategami-smirk, "I told you I won't repeat it." Kyouya saw amusement twinkle in her eyes. "I won't repeat it, but want you to know I mean it. Every single word."

Now, the green head expected a hard shove, screams and yells and all the other things a furious Madoka would do. How surprised was he when the said girl – his beautiful little angel – turned around in his arms and tucked her arms around him in an embrace.

"Oh, Kyouya. You don't know how much I wished for those words. I love you too." Her look was sincere, but didn't she had Ginga? Seeing confusion clearly on his face, Madoka decided to quickly explain, "Ginga and I are history."

"So you won't marry him?"

The woman shook her head and moved her arms upwards to circle his neck, pulling his face closer toward hers. "No, but we can't just cancel the wedding." He frowned, displeased by her answer. How could they not? What, they would just leave it like that and not attend it?

"So…what do we do now?" He asked as he brushed some strands of dark hair away from her eyes behind her ear. "I even bought a wedding present."

The smile she gave him in return was one he won't forget. It was mad. "Don't lose it, after all, we have to get ready for a weeding this weekend." And with that being said they engaged their lips in a their first kiss as a couple. A _real_ one.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how was this chapter? I know and I have said it, it's not one of my best works, sadly.

I thought about writing more, but it would've just spoiled the surprise I got for you (or not since you must have already realised what I have in store for the next chapter).

I know things are complicated, but I just can't hurt Ginga. I imagine him reacting like that because of his pure character. If he really loves something he'd do his best to bring it happiness, won't you agree?

**Question of the chapter:** Do you, guys, want an epilogue or something after I post the last chapter? Something like their life in the near/distant future? Your choice!

I love you so much, dear readers. Thanks again for the great response and support you gave this fanfic.

Love and hugs,

**BlackCatNeko999**


	7. Peace at last

**BlackCatNeko999**

**A/N:** So how have you guys been? I am here with another chapter for you to read. Enjoy~!

Special thanks to **madokahagane123 **for making me write this. It's all thanks to her.

**Warnings: **language and minor suggestive themes; This is rated T for a reason.

**Pairings:** KyouMado, Ginmado, RyuKaru.

**Disclaimer:** Metal Fight Beyblade © Takafumi Adachi. I only own the plot and the story itself, nothing more. Thought if I did, there would've been some serious changes in the anime.

* * *

_Well, it depends on how fast you can acquire a ring and a wedding suit._

* * *

_Presumed Innocent_

_Chapter 7: Peace at last_

~xooxoox~

It was time. The 31st of July had come and every person was looking for their respective seats in the chapel. The officiant was waiting, expressionless, for the ceremony to start.

The girls were excited about the special event, occasionally twirling in their beautiful dresses. In front of the altar Ginga was waiting, dressed in a black suit, sweaty hands clasped behind his back. Not even now did he give up wearing his trademark blue headband. He hoped that the day would go as planned and that there would be no interferences.

Beside him, expression as wary, was Kyouya. The green head was wearing a suit similar to the redhead's, the only difference being that Ginga wore a black bow tie while Kyouya had a silky black necktie. He put his hand on the other's shoulder as in saying _"Calm down, man. I'm the one that should be nervous, not you."_, but by the look he got back, the greenette could say it didn't help too much.

Suddenly, Ryo began to make hand signs for everyone to get ready. The bride was coming.

Ginga gulped and Kyouya took a few steps back as Madoka was making her entrance, rose petals flowing around. She walked down the left side of the aisle, giving a gentle smile at her guests, before taking her place before the great altar.

She had spent many hours preparing herself – too many if you asked her – so that this day (and night *wink*) would be the best. Surprisingly – and really scary for the bride – the room she had to wait in was identical to the one in her 'nightmares', only this time she knew nobody would interrupt her, not even Kyouya.

Hikaru was watching her with tears in her violet eyes, hormones raging yet again. Ryuga was sitting next to her, his arm wrapped protectively around his wife – he was smiling too. _Yeah,_ Madoka thought,_ definitely ready to be parents._

Benkei and Kenta were already crying, saying how beautiful the bride was. Tsubasa was sitting beside and excited Yuu and gave her an encouraging stare. Masamune was practically sparkling at her, giving her and Ginga a 'thumbs up'. It was good to have friends like them.

Before the officiant could begin his speech, Ginga raised a hand. The guests watched curious and confused at the same time. Was something wrong? They didn't know how right they were.

Ginga cleared his voice and shifted his weight on his feet, "First I am happy every single one of you took the time to come here. I appreciate the gesture. You really care, people, but there intervened a little, tiny, umm…_change _of situation."

People started whispering to each other. Many gave the couple a doubtful look. "Don't worry. The weeding _will_ take place, just not exactly how you expected." Madoka spoke this time.

The redhead turned and made a sign for the other man to come closer.

"I, Ginga Hagane, am happy to announce you that today you came to assist at the wedding ceremony of Madoka Amano and Kyouya Tategami." As soon as those words left his mouth – loud and clear – many gasped, others stood up from their places, some didn't comprehend his words.

"B-but weren't you two engaged? When did this happen?" Hikaru managed to stutter. The blunette gave Madoka an accusing glance.

"We got engaged some days ago. Ginga and I broke it last week. Everything is legal."

Some were still astonished by the confession, but decided to take their places again. It wasn't _their_ wedding to interfere after all.

Ginga turned and hugged his former girlfriend one last time. "Our time together was great, Madoka. I won't forget it. Thank you." Seeing him smiling so sincere made the brunette almost cry. That was her Ginga.

"I won't forget either. I hope you find someone better. Goodbye, Ginga." The bride turned and grabbed the hand of her new soon-to-be husband.

The officinat watched lazily as everything went back to the way it should be and sighed. He was here for just the ceremony. A drama before the wedding wasn't what he asked for when he got out of bed that day. Thinking about how much time he had lost, the man decided to skip the "if anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". It would be useless now, wouldn't it?

But, again, not everything goes as we want to, Karma and Life working hand in hand. Ryo Hagane stood from his seat in the first row and stated, face hard as stone, fury evident in his hazel eyes, "What is this joke about? You expect me to believe that all of this was a trick? Just how stupid you think I am?!"

Madoka was startled by this and hid behind Kyouya's taller frame. Ginga glanced worried at his father. _What is he doing?_

"Nobody break my son's heart and gets away with it. Now even you, Madoka. And you, Kyouya, really? You came between Ginga and his fiancé. I knew you two were rivals, but this is too much!"

He clenched his fist. "I won't allow this." Madoka was at the verge of crying. She expected others to react like that, not _him_. She was stupid not to think about that kind of feedback. Madoka would've broke then and there if it wasn't for Ginga who grabbed Ryo's wrist.

"Dad, I know this is hard to understand, but please think about me too. I won't lie and say it didn't hurt me. It did, but I can live knowing that the ones I love are happy than knowing that I stole their happiness for my own selfish reasons." His eyes were firmly fixed on his father's own. The two seemed to talk with just their intense stares.

Finally, Ryo closed his eyes and frowned. "I am sorry, Ginga. I just overreacted." Then he turned towards the couple before the altar. "I am sorry for interrupting you, too. Please forgive me."

Kyouya relaxed and softened his grip around his girl. In the end everything was alright.

The officiant finally got to start the ceremony, " Dear family and friends, I welcome you all for this marriage ceremony. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant these two people, Kyouya and Madoka, are going to make and to share in the joy that they experience as they pledge their love and commitment to each other. We rejoice in the manner God has led them to each other and got them to the place where they now stand."

Soon the two exchanged rings and vows; symbols and promised of their love.

"You have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife."

The two gazed at each other, excitement slowly taking over them. It was the moment everyone was waiting for (or at last the girls).

"You may kiss your bride." People was at the edge of their seats. It was rare to see Kyouya share any kind of affection – the moments that had just pass proving them that he wasn't as cold as he wanted to seem. Even Ginga was watching them, hoping that someday, he'd do this with his dream girl too.

It was a chaste, fleeting kiss, suitable for sharing in front of those who were there. It wasn't the kind of brush of lips that the two typically shared with one another, but then again, that's what seemed to make it okay. Their true kisses were just for them and not for the eyes of others. Their real kisses were their shared secret. It was bittersweet though, not being able to kiss her with all the emotion he was feeling right then. Their secret caresses of lips still belonged only to them but he felt incomplete in the moment. Nevertheless, they turned with smiles to face the applauding and the tossing of rose petals in celebration of their union.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Tategami." Led by Kyouya's steady hand, the two retreated down the aisle.

~xooxoox~

The reception was perfect, every guest enjoying themselves to the max. The newly married couple stayed close the whole party, almost never letting go of each other's hand.

After hours and hours of drinking, laughing, and having a great time in general, every guest retreated to their places – the ones that were from outside of city, like Nile and Demure or Sophie and many others, there were hotel rooms booked just for them. The couple departed as well to their bridal suite. The whole room was filled with flower arrangements, candles, champagne, bouquets of white roses and white dahlias and white daisies. The atmosphere was so romantic that it was difficult to ignore.

It seemed like the wife – since she was no longer a bride – had just realised what was about to happen. She had the sudden need to hide somewhere. It was not like it was their first night, but now, with all the things that happened, it couldn't feel more like it. The pure fact that Kyouya carried her bridal style the whole way wasn't helping either. From the fast pace he had, Madoka could clearly see he was _on fire._

"Kyouya?" She asked tentatively, after he had finally put her on her feet to go lock the door.

He turned to stare at her, taking off the suit's jacket and tie, tossing them on the back of a chair nearby them . She could only stare at the floor. Was this already happening?

"I really love you, Kyouya." He smiled and picked her up again only to lie her down on her back, getting on the bed himself. "What happened? Are you nervous?" The boyish smile stole across his lips proved that he was teasing her.

"Wha-what? N-no! Why would I b-be nervous?" Her steamer only proved otherwise. His rich blue eyes softened at the sigh of her flushed face, " We can take our time if you want to. I can wait. It's alright if you you don't want to."

The brunette reaction surprised both of them. Somehow she got her courage back. "Don't want to? Kyouya, dear, are you out of your mind? Why do you think it took so long to get ready?"

His response was a smirk as his teeth tugged at her earlobe, long fingers threateningly close to the dress' zipper as well. His forwardness was one of the things she loved about him. The way he was initiating things and taking away her worries was making her_ oh_ so love him _more_.

As his mouth trailed hot kissed down her jaw line only to nip at her throat, Madoka exhaled. It was a breath she held for a very long time. Everything was as it should've been from the start. The one night she had pent with Kyouya that time that she hated so much, turned out to be one of the best things that happened to her.

This time, when she woke up beside the green head, the woman just smiled and hugged the body of her still sleeping lover. She wasn't running away.

Not ever again.

* * *

**A/N:** So I decided to make an epilogue. Just their lives in the near future. If you have any suggestions feel free to write them in your reviews.

**Question of the chapter:** Who expected Ryo to try stop the wedding? I am curious now.

I enjoy writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading.

Stay awesome and cool,

**BlackCatNeko999 **


	8. Our love stays as stronger as ever

**A/N:** This is it, dear readers. The end is here.

I had slight problems writing this chapter since it had to be of best quality and I had so many, different ideas running thru my head I just couldn't decide which was best. I am also really sorry for the lateness, I had (and still have) a lot of things to do, school being one of them. I hope this satisfies you all.

I want to thank everyone that supported me thru this exciting journey. Thanks for the awesome reviews, alerts, favorites and hits (I never have thought this could get so popular).

Hopefully, I will write more soon. I don't know when, but I promise that as soon as I have the time (and inspiration hits me upside the head) I will write something.

And another thing. I am so, so, so sorry if I made Hikaru so obsessed with chocolate cake and chocolate deserts in general. I just can't control myself.

**Pairings:** Kyouya x Madoka, Ryuga x Hikaru, hints of Ginga x OC.

**Warnings: **The same as in the other chapters - language and minor suggestive themes; The story is rated T for a reason.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The story and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_Presumed Innocent_

_Chapter 8: Epilogue – Our love stays as stronger as ever_

~xooxoox~

Lyrics of birthday songs flowed freely from (most of) the guests inside the Kishatu residence.

The little girl – Ryuga and Hikaru's little angel – was celebrating the first year of her life. Everyone had come together to give the two delighted parents the best of their wishes.

After everyone had arrived and left the gifts on one empty table, they had a delicious diner – courtesy of the mother. Now everyone was watching as the birthday girl printed her little hand into the soft icing of the cake. Her golden irises were sparkling as she admired the single candle in the middle of her object of interest.

The girls were singing, along with Tsubasa, Kenta, Yuu and Benkei, while Ryuga and Kyouya just hummed the happy tune, smiles still present on their faces.

Nobody was radiating as the parents, though. Hikaru's eyes were brimmed with tears as she watched the cool-blue-haired baby giggled and went to stick her icing-covered hand into her father's white hair. Ryuga took a napkin in time to stop her actions and cleaned her fingers.

Hikaru laughed at the scene displayed in front of her and brushed away the forming tears. This was not the time to cry.

"Look, Ayane! Blow the candles out!" The older bluenette encouraged. In response she got a confused "Mommy?" from the girl. The woman glanced at Ryuga, who took the hint and said to the girl in his lap, " Blow, Ayane. Like this." He blew some air in the direction opposite of the cake for demonstration.

Ayane watched the action, before taking a deep breath and copying her dad. She did it from the first try. People cheered and clapped as the light vanished.

The baby, confused by their bliss, clapped her palms together in an attempt to copy them - to find out if the action would bring her just as much joy. Ryuga offered to cut the cake so he passed Ayane to her mother, leaving a gentle kiss on her now reddening cheek.

Madoka watched it all with great interest.

To see those two act so wonderful was a breath-taking sight – at least for her it was.

It has been more than a year since Madoka and Kyouya's wedding, and the brunette couldn't feel better. The green head was an amazing husband, quickly moving them in a bigger apartment, finding a suitable and well paid job and still having more than enough time to spend with her.

The brunette was in heaven whenever she felt those strong arms wrap around her frame, holding her close to the chest of her lover. She really did the right choice back then.

But – since there was always a but – the heaven she was living in wasn't complete, and, as she watched the Kishatu family sharing those wonderful moments, Madoka realised _what exactly_ was missing. A baby.

Sure, it was only a year, but Madoka wasn't getting any younger and she really wanted to share with her dear husband something as wonderful as parenthood. The problem was how to hint it to Kyouya? She couldn't just demand that he left her pregnant! No way! She could feel her cheeks flushing at the thought.

Did he want a child? Another question unanswered. Were they ready? Madoka could say that they were - both physically and emotionally. Madoka has worked with bladers – which were kids, most of them – and she had read more than enough about all that stuff. Having a friend like Hikaru helped too since Madoka would constantly visit the mother and child, watching as Ayane was growing up.

The woman could still remember the excitement in Hikaru's voice when she was announcing over the phone that her daughter did her first steps (Ayane was a fast learner so it was no surprise that she was walking at ten months).

Madoka wanted that feeling too. And she was to do something about it that day.

The house had a big garden outside so they all agreed to eat their slice of creamy desert outside. A discussion was launched again as they enjoyed the feeling of sweet milk chocolate melting inside their mouths – Hikaru didn't drop her love for the cocoa containing desert even this time.

After they were done, the sky started to darken itself, night coming close. Yuu and Kenta said their 'goodbye's to the hosts and left – they had some work to do for college and to sleep too; who would want to do bad at school?

Tsubasa and Benkei stayed some more, both taking a day off specially for the event.

Every close friend was there. Everyone but Ginga. Not that he didn't want to come. He was travelling all around the word in a new adventure, this time not to find great opponent to battle against, but to find himself. He sent his best wishes and a present for the little one via mail, fast delivery.

The girls agreed to do the dishes together and, while they were still at it, to have a long awaited _girl talk_.

As the two were working, the blue-eyed woman remembered the letter she got a few days ago from Ginga. She was happy for him, seeing that he felt much better now, after spending some time alone (if you didn't count his father – Ryo wasn't going to leave his son travel alone too soon).

_Dear Madoka,_

_I am sure you've been waiting for a reply for a long time, for which I am sorry. A lot of things had happened in my life since we last talked._

_I would have called but Dad sais it's good to go in a different place every day so the only solution was writing letters. So clichéd, you may think, right?_

_So, how have things been between you and Kyouya? Are Kenta and Yuu doing good in college? How's business going for Tsubasa and Benkei? He must prepare me some burgers when I come back, not that they are better than yours, Madoka, but I don't think Kyouya would take well the thought of his wife cooking for her ex. _

_How are Hikaru and Ryuga doing with the little angel? I am, again, so sorry for my absence at the celebration, but I have already sent the two a letter regarding that subject. I would be no use in telling you all the uninteresting details._

_Dad and I stopped in Italy this time, in a village close to Rome. It is very nice here. Now it's dark outside and I just got back from a stroll around the hotel I booked in tonight._

_At first I didn't understand why Dad came with me, but now I can see. He just wants to keep a close eye on me, to keep me safe. I appreciate his concern about "the wedding", but I told him I will find myself again. I wish he trusted me alone in this journey…But why bother you with such things? Just a few more months and we'll be back in Metal City._

_You asked if something catched my eye yet. I must say that getting over you is harder than it looks, really. Do not forget that I will always love you like a best friend should. Do not forget. And don't laugh, please! Most girls remind me of you. But there was this girl I met yesterday in the village. She had something special in her._

_You may call me crazy but after just one look I culdn't take my eyes off of her. It is the first girl that doesn't have the same face as you when I look at her. I returned in the same place today, trying to find her, but I had no luck. Do you think I should continue looking for her or just go to the next destination. Dad may call me crazy if I told him I fell for a girl I can't fiind._

_Anyway, since I'm already here, I might make Julian a visit. I will transmit your greetings to him._

_Tell me more details about everyone when you write back, please. If you are wondering how to reach me, just send the letter thru one of Dad's man. They would deliver it to him and I can assure I'd be the only one to read it._

_I miss you all so much, especially you, Madoka. Take care of Kyouya; I shall fight him when I get back._

_Yours truly,_

_Ginga Hagane_

She followed the instructions and sent the next day her response. Ginga was to get the letter from her in at last a day and, maybe, a few days later she'd get a response back.

Madoka had to recognise that Ginga was a major part of her life, now being a perfect best friend, listening to all her problems and complains. She hadn't told him about the 'children problem' yet. It was something to discuss with Hikaru only since she already was a mother – a wonderful one, if Madoka may add.

One of the main reasons Madoka knew so much about Hikaru and her daughter was because the brunette and Kyouya were Ayane's godparents. Madoka was excited to accept such an honour, while the greenette just agreed, but his wife could tell that he was happy to do so too. Maybe after this experience he was ready for parenthood…just maybe he could…

"Madoka? What are you so lost in thought about?"

The said girl, startled, just blinked in confusion and turned to look at the older woman. She forgot about Hikaru and spaced out. How stupid of her! Now Hikaru would know something bothered her. But wasn't she about to tell her about her 'problem'?

The bluenette just sighed loudly and turned off the cold water, putting the last of the dishes and tableware away. She ran a manicured hand thru her icy-blue hair.

"You hadn't heard a word I was saying, right? What's the matter, girl? You know I am opened to listen."

Madoka felt bad now. Hikaru had been talking about the plans she had on her and Ryuga's anyversary. Now that they had a little child, the bluenette wanted to make it special. Why hadn't she paid attention?!

"I am so sorry, Hikaru. It's just…I have a lot on my mind at the moment and I don't know how to explain it to you."

"Hmm?" The amethyst-eyed woman threw her friend a curious look, "What's the matter?"

It was no use to beat around the bush any longer so the brunette sighed and parted her lips, ready to respond, when a loud yell cut her off, "Hey, Madoka-chan, Hikaru-chan! Everything alright? You've been in there for some time. Need some help with the dishes?"

It was clearly Benkei, his voice heard from behind the kitchen's door.

_Was he listening all this time?_ Madoka thought to herself and Hikaru seemed to catch on her thoughts quickly as she said back, "No, thanks. We're just fine. Give us five minutes to finish."

_Thank you, Hikaru._ That was all the brunette could think as the bull blader's footsteps faded away.

"Now that we took care of that, what was bugging you?" the older woman asked with her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

The girl in question just let a small smile grace her pink lips, "I was thinking how lucky you are to have Ayane. She's so sweet!" _It would be great to have someone like her._

"Yeah, she's an angel. Daddy's little angel." Hikaru let out a laugh as she remembered how protective Ryuga was of his daughter.

She stopped her action and smiled in Madoka's direction, "Let me guess, you and Kyouya want to get pregnant."

Everything slowed in time for the brunette woman as those words registered in her head. Her face reddened, arm raised in front of her to hide the blush as she turned away, "W-what do y-you me-mean by th-that?" She was stammering too. Now Hikaru would know for sure what she was thinking about.

"Well, why else would you start talking about Ayane with such a hopefull spark in your eyes? You are just like me when I was thinking about parenthood."

Madoka frowned, "It's not that I just think about it, Hikaru. I _want_ to be a mother…But I don't know if he wants so too." As her voice softened, the bluenette took a hold of her best friend's shoulders.

"Now, don't cry, Madoka. You know Kyouya loves children as much as you do. Don't you see how he acts with Ayane? He is going to be a great father, too."

The blue-eyed woman pulled back from Hikaru's grip, but didn't walk away.

"I know he would make a good father. I just don't know if he wants to be one now. Maybe it is too soon," Madoka finished with a defeated look on her face.

Hikaru closed her eyes and leaned back to rest her weigh against the cupboard. A small smile played across her face as her amethyst-colored eyes reopened.

"I don't know if it'll help you, but you know when I said Ryuga and I had waited some time after the wedding before working on a family?"

The short brunette woman nodded, waiting for the other to continue.

"Well, we didn't." Confussion was the only answer she got from Madoka. Seeing that, Hikaru decided to elaborate.

"We got married to start a family. If we wouldn't have wanted children we could've waited a few more years. After all, what other difference could there be than the ceremony and rings? We were already given to each other a long time before."

She took a deep breath, thinking of the best way to get her point across.

"I promised Ryuga not to tell anyone about this, but he was the one that brought marriage and kids in discussion. He wanted to be a father so much."

Madoka let the new information slide in, then, finding her voice back, she said, "If you got married for that, why didn't you get pregnant right away? Three years is a long time, you following me?"

The older woman frowned and raised her voice, "We tried really hard, alright! So many months and still we were unable to conceive. Down, but not out, we continued to try. We both knew we should see a fertility doctor, but neither wanted to. I mean, what were we to do if we found out one or both of us were sterile?"

The bey mechanic watched as her friend clenched her fist and glared at the floor, eyebrows knotted in fierceness. She could see Hikaru was reliving all of it, her eyes filling with emotion at every single word. It must have hurt them not to be able to have the child they wanted so much.

"In fact, we went to see a doctor and he said everything was alright. Nothing was wrong with any of us," her expression softened as her hand reached for her stomach, "But after almost three years we had lost hope and just went along with life. I didn't tell you because I'd have burdened you with my problems. I hope you can understand."

Madoka's voice was warm as she let her hand rest against Hikaru's shoulder, "And then? What happened, Hikaru? You must have done something, right?"

"No, we didn't. We got used to the idea we couldn't have children at that time and we waited. But you know," the bluenette moved her now softened gaze towards the ceiling, "If there is someone out there, He wanted us to have Ayane. She came when we less expected her."

The icy-haired mother smiled towards the small brunette and concluded, "The point of all this was for you to understand something. When the right time comes, you and Kyouya will get the blessing, so start working on it!" The statement – more like an order – made Madoka's cheeks redden.

"Hikaru! Do you know what you are insinuating?" Her cheeks got hotter with every second passed.

"Of course I know. I mean, you must do something to get pregnant. It won't just happen." The younger female shifted from a foot to the other, gaze fixed everywhere else but her girl best friend.

Hikaru laughed at her shy expression, "You don't mean he hadn't put a bun in your oven yet, right?" Right then, Madoka's face could beat a tomato in a colour competition – though she wasn't that proud of it.

"I am not asking you how often _you_ _two_ do it, right? Leave me out of it!" The woman huffed and stomped her foot, making Hikaru laugh again. "You are too funny, Madoka! I was just teasing."

She laughed some more, then stopped to properly face the brunette. It was obvious she needed some advice and Hikaru was more than ready to give it to her.

"Back to business, you want to know if he wants one or not, right?" The bluenette didn't wait for the other to nod, continuing, "You'll just have to, lets say, surprise him a little." Hikaru finished with a dangerous glint in her violet orbs. This was going to be fun, for sure.

"I told you how I surprised Ryuga. We'll just have to be a little more creative, don't you think so, Madoka?"

The bey mechanic was insecure. Was it a good idea? _We'll see about that,_ she thought with a nod in the bluenette's direction.

There was just one way to find out the consequences. A very interesting way.

~xooxoox~

Meanwhile, the happy father and remaining guests were relaxing in the evening's cold air. It was nice to spend the time like this, for cool nights like these were rare in Metal City, ever more if it was in the middle of summer like right then.

Soon enough, the male found themselves engaged in a furious conversation about Beyblades while Ayane was falling asleep on her father's lap. Even as they slowly aged, their Blader Spirits continued to shine as bright as the stars of their constellations.

Half an hour passed and the girls were not back yet. This startled some curiosity among them. Kyouya raised from his chair, ready to go see just what was keeping the two females away, when Benkei interfered, "Don't worry, Kyouya-san. I'll check on them."

Even if he wanted to see Madoka, the green head accepted and sat back down, watching as the purple-haired man closed the glass backdoor. Just then Tsubasa's mobile phone ringed, letting out a loud alarm-like sound. The device's screen was furiously flashing with lights as its owner gave a startled gasp.

He took a look at it and excused himself, "It's from work. Something must have happened. Please, excuse me for a moment." With that being said, Tsubasa answered and made his way to the other side of the garden.

Seeing an oportunity, the white-and-red-haired man cleared his throat and gave Kyouya a serious look. The greenette regarded him back with a bored stare, waiting for the other to start talking.

"What's bothering you?" He was always so straightforward, surprising Kyouya with the question. Was it so obvious that something was on his mind? Was he really that easy to read? _Man, am I going soft or what?_

"Why would you think that?" Kyouya asked coolly, shielding himself from the Dragon Emperor's intense stare.

The one in qustion just smirked, catching on with his friend's plan. _So not going to work._

"You are more quiet than usual. Something must have caused it." At these words, the greenette's face fell in thought, angry with himself that he couldn't keep the emotion from his eyes.

"Having problems with Madoka or something? You two looked fine earlier or was it just an act?"

The green head shook his head, letting Ryuga to conclude that his assumptions were wrong, "We are fine, but you are right. It has to do with Madoka."

This sparked some interest in Ryuga. Was Kyouya going to tell him or was he needed to be forced to spit out the news? The white-haired hoped it would be the first option.

"Well, what could be wrong with your princess? You sure do everything to please her." He laughed as he combed his fingers through Ayane's blue hair. Kyouya grunted and sent a glare Ryuga's way, not liking the reference he made at the green head's commonly doing every single thing in his power to make his wife happy.

"If you really want to know, she's been acting different, a little strange too. It's as if something is bothering _her_."

Ryuga smiled.

"So basically, you are worried for her. Maybe you are just imagining it."

Kyouya frowned.

"I know what I'm talking about. I can feel it has something to do with me, but I just don't feel it's right to ask her about it."

The blue-haired girl turned in her sleep and gripped her father's shirt's material. In response, Ryuga pulled her closer and moved his hand from her soft tresses to her relaxed face. As he left gentle caresses on her skin, he watched her with eyes that reflected all the pride and happiness she had brought him.

Kyouya watched too, in silence. He could see how much his friend had changed from the cold blader he once was to the loving husband and father he was now. The blue-eyed male averted his eyes towards the glass door, seeing that Benkei was already back, talking with a troubled Tsubasa.

The two made their way towards them and sat back down. Benkei was the first one to speak, "Sorry it took so long, Kyouya-san, but the girls said it was alright. They were just talking."

Pleased by the answer, the green head just nodded.

"What was that all about?" Kyouya gestured to Tsubasa. The silver-haired man put his hands in his red shirt's pockets.

"Nothing too serious. Just some few things I had to be announced of."

The greenette didn't believe him, duet o him already seeing the look he had on his face before he came back, but decided to leave it. I wasn't his business to interfere.

They continued to talk until the backdoor opened again, this time for Madoka and Hikaru to come back outside, both carrying silver trays filled with home-made drinks. Hikaru was giving a look that said "_I know something you don't!_" while Madoka got a determined glint in her blue eyes.

"Looks like we're going to find out soon enough what has been happening," Ryuga leaned to whispered to the greenette before getting up to pass her the sleeping baby and take the tray from her hands.

Madoka put down the drinks on a wooden table and leaned over it to firmly kiss her husband, surprising everyone. They knew the brunette wasn't for public showing of affection, always being shy about someone else seeing them and all that stuff. When she pulled away, Madoka just gave her usual sweet smile and took a seat beside her lover, grabbing a glass for herself.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her sudden move. If that was not a change then he didn't know what else it could be. True, he didn't say it was a change he didn't enjoy.

Everyone took her example and picked up a drink, enjoying its special flavor. Kyouya got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as soon as he took a gulp of it. He watched as Hikaru winked his way. Was that a warning? Deciding to let it slide, he closed his eyes to take another gulp of his drink.

In that exact moment, the bey mechanic stood and smiled, showing a set of pearly white teeth as she did so.

"I have an announcement for you all. I was thinking to make it on this special day. I want Ryuga and Hikaru to be the godparents of my and Kyouya's child!"

It happened too fast. Most gasped, one smiled and another froze. The sudden piece of information sparked something in the pine green haired man's brain, making him choke and drop the glass from his grasp.

Loud cheers were let out, making the little child in Hikaru's arm stir and open her golden eyes. Seeing the sight before her, Ayane clapped her hands as she had learned earlier that day, laughing as she did so.

Tsubasa joined her in laughing, Ryuga smirked along with Hikaru, Benkei was crying in happiness while shaking Madoka's hand, and Kyouya was perplexed by the whole thing. He must have heard wrong. It couldn't be right. No, no, no! Madoka has not just announced _that_.

When he thought about it, his head started to hurt, his heart beating irregularly. A trace of smile was formed on his lips, but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. He lifted his head only to wish he didn't.

Benkei let go of Madoka's hand and let out a scream.

"B-b-bull! Those are wonderful news! I can't wait to train little Kyouya-san's how to Beyblade!"

The green head started so see white spots before his eyes, already hearing his heart beat increase. Blood was flowing too fast thru his veins and an overwhelming feeling was slowly suffocating him.

After that statement he did the thing he sworn not to ever do – he fainted and hit the ground with a loud '_thud!_'.

~xooxoox~

Kyouya slowly fluttered his eyes open, a bright light almost blinding him. He groaned.

The room he was in was spinning and he got a powerful headache. Could things get any worse?

As his vision came back, he was greeted by the worried face of Madoka. Her large, bluish orbs flooding with relief as gazed into them.

Moving his gaze around the room, he observed it was simple, with white walls and only a bed, that he was sitting on, a wardrobe and desk and chair in the far corner – it must have been a spare room in the Kishatu residence. So they were still there?

He shifted his gaze back to his wife, brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Wha-what happened?" He watched as her her smile fell.

"You fainted back outside, in the garden." He did? That must be the reason he felt like a train passed over him.

"How much? What time is it?"

"For about ten minutes," said the brunette as she eyed the floor.

"Why?" It was a simple question, but Madoka did hesitate to answer it, "You don't remember? I-I had said something a-and you…"

The greenette thought back to see the last thing he remembered. They were outside, drinking Hikaru's home-made juice, Madoka stood and…It hit him!

He gasped and made a grab for the woman's delicate hand, interlocking their fingers.

"I remember." As he said so, Kyouya's eyes searched hers. His dark blue orbs widened with every second passed.

"I am sorry, Kyouya. I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted to prove it to myself and Hikaru said it was the best way to find out your reaction to-," she stopped in the middle of her sentence, realising what she had said. It was too late to take it back and he sure had heard more than enough to understand.

His eyes darkened as he raised in a siting position, puling her to sit on his lap. He let go of her hand and his fingers curled around her shoulders, keeping her firmly in place.

"React to what, Madoka?" The way he had said her name and the intensity of his eyes were making the woman shiver.

"I didn't know how to tell you. What I said was true, they just interpreted it wrong. I am not pregnant, Kyouya."

Seeing that his stare didn't flater, the short brunette continued, "Looking at how happy Ryuga and Hikaru are with their child made me think that…" a few moments passed and the greenette rubbed her shoulders, motioning for her to finish, "That we should have one too."

Slowly, Kyouya embraced her, his head resting on top of hers.

"This was bothering you all this time. You got me worried, you know?"

She raised her hands to reciprocate the gesture while nuzzling into his neck.

"You knew all this time? I am sorry to have worried you over something so, so-" He hushed her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't say it. I understand."

Madoka pulled back to look him in the eye, neither turning away, "You are okay with it?" Her voice was small, her eyes hopeful.

The green head smiled, a true, warm smile that made Madoka melt, "More than okay."

With that, Kyouya fell back on the bed with her on top, their lips meeting in a deep kiss. They guided each other thru life so many times, now being one of those moments. Love was what they wanted and love did they get.

When they pulled back, skin flushed and eyes heavy, they busted out laughing. It was nice to know they got over another crucial part of their lives.

When the fit was over, he said, "I am more than sure we have some serious working to do tonight," he brushed against her lips again, "But, never, and I say never, do that again, you hear me?"

She giggled and nodded.

"Come on! They are waiting for us to get back!" Madoka got off the bed and pulled him up. Kyouya took the leading and opened the door fo her.

It was just a year, but it felt like forever. Never was Madoka so happy in her life as she had been this one year.

And she was sure of one thing after today's events - their love will stay as strong as ever.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again, everyone! Leave your thoughts in the little box bellow and have the nicest of days,

**BlackCatNeko999**


End file.
